Moon Fox
by TenchiSaWaDa
Summary: Destiny has changed for Olympus. After Ressurecting Thalia from the tree Another person is ressurected. A young boy who is connected with Thalia, Anneabeth, and Luke. Son of the Moon, Trickster of Blades, Jinchuuriki of The Kyuubi, Uzumaki Naruto...
1. Whiskers

A/N: This story was inspired by Naruto and the Olympians, by True One winged angel. The Author is exceptionally good I can only hope to come close to this author's level.

Now I will use elements from it such as the Pairing and The mother issue. I will not however follow the storyline though I once again will have similar elements. Just so you know this will start out in the third book.

I will explain how they met through a series of flashbacks somewhere in the 3rd to 4th chapter. I will also I will include some modern stuff and follow the book time schedule.

ONE MORE IMPORTANT THING: if BY ANY CHANCE YOU FIND SOMETHING COPIED VERBATIM (copied straight out)

**I WOULD LIKE YOU TO KNOW A COUIPLE F&CKING THINGS:**

**1. DO NOT OWN EITHER STORIES BUT I DO OWN THIS FANFIC **(anyone who wants to adapt this idea, go right ahead)

**2. I AM SIMPLY USING IT AND I HAVE A DISCLAIMER RIGHT THERE!!!**

**3. JUST f*CKING DEAL WITH IT.**

Now with that out of the way ON WITH THE STORY

Percy P.O.V.

The Friday before winter break, my mom packed me an overnight bag and a few deadly weapons and took me to a new boarding school. We picked up my best friends Annabeth and Thalia on the way. Thalia had just been resurrected from the pine tree … yea don't ask long story. Annabeth on the other hand was at this school in New York. To me it was exciting cause I thought I could see her more often once gain my luck hates me.

Grover my other best friend called us up and said it was urgent. Now you think maybe he lost a dog or something. Not the case, one Grover was a stayr and stayrs searched for Half bloods. Now your probably thinking what's a half blood or what's a stayr.

A half blood is half god from the Greek mythology and yes they are _real_ and half human.

Stayrs are half human half goat.

The other question your probably thinking is why the emergency. There could only be one thing that would danger half-blood, good o'l Greek monsters coming to hunt us.

I looked out side to see the white plains of snow; we passed several cars even a motorcycle. It was a very long eight-hour drive from New York to Bar Harbor, Maine. Sleet and snow pounded the highway. Annabeth, Thalia and I hadn't seen each other in months, but between the blizzard and the thought of what we were about to do, we were too nervous to talk too much. Except for my mom. She talks more when she's nervous. By the time we finally got to Westover Hall, it was getting dark.

Thalia wiped the fog off the car window and peered outside. "Oh yea. This'll be fun." Thalia's eyes glimmered.

I looked over and I thought one thing … Westover Hall looked like an evil knight's castle. It was all black stone, with tower and slit windows and a big set of wooden double doors. It was a snowy cliff over-looking this big frosty forest on one side and the churning over ocean on the other.t

After an argument with my mom I stepped out of the car. It was bone chilling and my fingers went numb in less than 3 seconds. I looked around in the blizzard and saw a black figure. I stared and tried to see who or what it was but the wind and snow made it really hard to see.

"Hey Seaweed brain hurry up" I heard Annabeth called.

"uh Yea" I called back and ran torwards her and the castle–like school.

Figure Point of view

I looked out to the castle-like castle. I let out a small whistle "man that's big" I said to myself. I looked downwards to see three people get out of the car and head towards the school. I walked away not interested. I had been tracking the half-bloods inside the school for a while. They were … interesting. I had just been resurrected on the far side of California. I walked around and scavenged for a while to see where I was and what year it was.

I stretched my arms and went down to a nearby burger parlor. As I sat down I planned out what to do next. The last thing I remember before my resurrection was trying to get to this _camp_. I know its nearby here so I'll just go find it, easy enough for me. But first I'd snag those two half bloods and bring them there.

The times were changing … unlike the first time I came _here_, there were twice as much monsters and all of them were dangerous. The waitress came up and I ordered two plates of good o'l chili fries.

As I waited for my order I let my mind drift back to a girl who probably wore too much eye liner … 'Thalia…"

Percy Point of View

I could feel the teachers' eyes on my back, but I walked closely to Thalia. We walked silently not wanting to blow our cover. As soon as we passed through the doors of the gym Grover turned to us.

"That was close!" grover said "thank the gods you made it."

We said 'hi' back to him.

"So what's the emergency?" I asked.

Grover took a deep breath. "I found two."

This made our eyes go wide. Finding one half-blood was rare enough. This year, Chiron had put the stayrs on double time, overdrive overtime and sent them all over the country, scouring schools from fourth grade to twelfth grade.

Grover continued his explanation "A brother and a sister," he said. "they're ten and twelve. I don't know their parentage, but they're strong. We're running out f time, though and _he_ is going to snag them soon."

Thalia asked the foreboding question "Monsters"

Grover sighed and scratched his hair "You just met him Dr. Thron."

Grover looked at thalia desperately. I tried not to feel upset by that. Used to be, Grover looked at me for answers, but Thalia had seniority. Not just because her dad was Zues, Thalia had more experience than any of us with ending off monsters in the real world.

"Right," she said. "These half-bloods are at the dance right."

Grover nodded.

"then let's dance," Thalia said.

Annabeth smiled.

I looked at her "What"

Annabeth looked at me with a glimmer in her eyes "Its good to have Thalia back. Naru-"

I looked at her con

As we walked through the gym Grover pointed them out "There they are." Grover nodded toward a couple of younger kids arguing in the bleachers. "Bianca and Nico di Angelo."

The girl wore a floppy green cap, like she was trying to hide her face. The boy was obviously her little borhter. They bopt h had dark silky hair and olive skin, and they used their hands a lot as they talked. The boy was shuffling some kind of trading cards. His sister seemed to be scolding him about something. She kept looking around as if she was uneasy. As if she knew something was going to happen.

Annabeth said, "Do they … I mean, have you told them?"

Grover shook his head. "You know how it is. That could put them in more danger,. Once they realize who they are, Their scent becomes stronger."

If on que, Dr. Thorn came out and looked at. Immediately Thalia told us to act narutal and dance or something.

I was lucky enough to get partnered with Annabeth to dance and we had a nice long chat about her school and her parents moving. It made me a bit down to not see her a lot but it was cool because she was happy.

I looked around casually to the benches and my eyes widened. 'SHIT'. I whispered to Annabeth "They're gone."

Annabeth looked at he bleachers and sure enough the two had disappeared. I looked around frantically for Dr. Thorn and he wasn't there either. 'Damn'

Annabeth ran of to find Thalia but I knew there wasn't time. I ran to the exit.

The door led into a dark hallway. I heard the sounds of sscuffling up ahead, then a painful grunt. I uncapped Riptide.

The pen grew in my hands until I held a bronze greek sword about three feet long with a leather-bound grip. The blade glowed faintly, casting a golden light on the rows of lockers.

I jogged down the corridor, but when I got to the other end, no one was there. I opened the door and found myself in the main entry hall. I looked around and saw the di Angelo kids. They stood in fear staring at me. I advanced slowly lowering the tip of my sword.

I held out a hand "It's ok, I'm not going to hurt you."

I tried to call out again then suddenly WHIISH! I felt something stabmy shoulder and I felt pain explode. I gasp and and fell to my knees. I turned around quickly, sweeping my sword only to hit air.

" Perseus Jackson," Dr. Thorn said. His accent severly hampering my ability to understand him. "Thank you for coming out of thbe gym, I hate middle school dances."

I didn't know what kind of monster Dr. Thorn was, but he was fast. I tried to contact Grover but it was having no affect.

We walked for a long time through the words. We'd reached a cliff over looking the sea. I could sense the sea was down there, I could smell the cold salty froth. But all I could see was mist and darkness.

Dr. thron pushed us toward the edge. I stumbled and Bainca caught me.

"Thanks,: I murmered.

"What is he?" she whispered. "How do we fight him?"

"I .. I'm working on it." I grunted back.

The other di Angelo sniffled while fiddling with some little metal soldier of some kind.

Thron's two-tone eyes glittered hungrily. He pulled something from under his coat. At first I thought it was a switchplade, but It was only a phone. He pressed the button and said "the package—it is ready to deliver."

I glanced behind me, wondering how far the drop was.

Dr. thron laughed "by all means, Son of Poseidon. JUMP! There is the sea. Save yourself."

"what did he call you?" Bianca muttered.

"I'll explain later," I said.

'_GROVER' _i thought desperately. _'Come to me'_

A few minutes passed by and Dr. Thorn started to gloat about some kind of General and the Great stirring. Bianca muttered this guy was completely nuts. Just then as I thought I had to jump Annabeth did a spetacualr move. Wearing her cap of invisibility she pushed all the di Angelos and me to the ground. D.r Thorn was snapped out of his gloating and looked at us with surprise.

Thorn sent a volley of missles and because of my quick thinking I was able to take out my shield which Tyson, my Cyclops brother, made for me out. It blocked most of the thorns but it made my left hand go numb. The shield however was in far worse condition.

It was dented everywhere and wouldn't hold up another attack. Thalia then decided it was a good idea to join the fight. Thalia wielding her magic shield Aegis charged at Dr. Thorn. Dr. thorn roared and began to change. He grew larger until he was in his true form—his face was still human , but his body that of a huge lion. His leathery, spiky tail whipped deadrly thorns in all direction.s

"A manticore!" Annabeth said, now visible. Her maigical New York Yankees cap had come off when she'd plowed into us.

"who are you people" Bianca di Angelo demanded.

I just yelled back trying to get up "Later … fight now"

I rolled to the left to dodge a volley of thorns and Annabeth pushed the di Angelos down. Thalia was handling her own moving quickly but I knew it wasn't enough. Thorn sent another volley of his spikes at us and all of a sudden silvery arrows shot to intercept them each ….perfectly. No one, not even Apollo's kids at camp, could shoot with that much accuracy.

The manticore growled as he heard the call of the horn, a hunting horn. Then archers came out from the woods. They were girls, about a dozen of them. The youngest was maybe ten. The oldest, about fourteen, like me. They wore silvery ski parkas and jeans, and they were all armed with bows. They advanced on the manticore with deterined expressions.

"the Hunters!" Annabeth cried.

Next to me, Thalia muttered, "oh, wonderful."

I didn't have a chance to ask what she meant. One of the older archers stepped forward with her bow drawn. She was tall and graceful with coppery colored skin. Unlike the other girls, she had a silver circlet braided into the top of her long dark hair, so she looked like some kind of Persian princes. "Permission to kill my lady?"

I couldn't tell who she was talking to, because she kept her eyes on the manticore.

The monster wailed. "This is not fair! Direct interference! It is against the ancient laws."

"Not so, " another girl said. This one was a little younger than me maybe twelve or thirteen. She had auburn hair gathered back in a ponytail and strange eyes, silvery yellow like the moon. Her face was so beautiful it made me catch my breath. But her expression was stern and dangerous.

"The hunting of all wild beasts is within my sphere. And you, foul creature, are a wild beast. Permission granted Zoe."

The matnticore growled. "If I cannot have these alive, I shall have them dead!."

The manticore lunged at me then stopped. I looked around wondering why he had stopped nathen weheard this buzzing sound like a motor cycle. I turned to see that there was a matte black motorcycle rushing at us. It was going so fast it looked like he was going to fly over the edge Speeding towards us Rider took out a really long knife turned sharply on his bike. As he was skidding/turning He stabbed the ground with the knife and used the momentum to smash the manticore with his bike sending Dr. Thorn over the edge. The guy must have had arms made of steel because the motorcycle instead of flying off spun and skidding on the ground and came a small halt.

I finally got a look at the rider. He war a orange muscle shirt and brown cargo pants. He had on a black jacket with a grey hood over his head. The jacket was not billowing since it was held down by a sash that held several knives. The mysterious newcomer sheathed his knife and looked at the Hunters.

The hunters got dark looks on their face like he had personally insulted each of them well … except the one who had said something about some sphere.

The figure didn't seem to notice and waved happily. "Yo girls how've you been (at this most of the hunters looked away or glared so hard that the depths of hell might open up) … oh Hey mom."

My eyes widened … was this a joke. I didn't see any… wait a minute could one of the girls be a god…

After a few moment s I got my voice. "W-w-who are you"

The hooded man laughed. He turned to Annabeth and walked over to her. He patted her on the head and Annabeth shrank from his touch. This got me really pissed how could this guy just walk up and do THAT.

The man just chuckled "you've grown."

Then he turned to Thalia and smiled. He took off his hood to reveal Spikey blond hair and blue eyes. His face was smooth and had a feral look to it. He had 3 whisker marks on eat cheek. Thalia gasped her finger pointing at him. Annabeth jumped up and her hands at her mouth … eyes filling with tears.

Grover stood up shakily and gave a big smile even though his face resembled a waterfall.

Thalia manged to speak out a single word before leaping into the man's arms. "Whiskers."

A/N: OH YEAH.

Now this hada lot of stop copied verbatim from the book. DEAL WITH IT. I'm using it as a base to make this story go really … really fast. THEN WHEN WE GET TO THAT PLACE THAT'S WHEN WE GET TO BUSSINESS. Now I'll tell your right now this is a Thalia X Naruto paring. Now your thinking wait a minute doesn't Thalia need to go to hunters to stop prophecy. I got something to counter that. Something so crazy it might just work.


	2. Not abandoned

**A/N: As you probably already may know I am not continuing this story. **

**What I am doing is putting this up for adoption. Please let me know who is adopting it so that I may keep track of your stories. Don't worry I wont say NO YOU CANT DO THAT or I AM TAKING IT BACK! I just want to see where you guys go with it.**

**Also I will let you know all the characters I had and what I was planning. **

**Thank you**

**Tenchi Sawada**


	3. Return of Ninja

**Moon Fox Ch. 2**

* * *

**After a long while I have decided to return to this. Why? Because The Lost Hero and I got along swimmingly. Loved the book, and it got me inspired again.**

* * *

**Here we go!**

* * *

As Naruto moved back from Thalia he looked into her eyes. He didn't care he was in the winter. He didn't care if his step mother was watch him… or that his step mother's followers were ready to shoot him full with so many arrows he could resemble a human pinch cushion. He didn't focus on the crying little girl who he had protected for weeks. He didn't focus on the stayr who he had briefly met. No, all he focused on were the eyes before him.

The storm eyes. Those beautiful thunder blue eyes, every time he looked at them his body would electrify with energy. He didn't know why but it just happened. He continued to stare at her and she stared back at him.

"Where have you been?" Thalia asked her voice almost cracking.

Naruto almost lost himself in her voice. He remembered he heard that melodic voice. He remembered all the nights he would listen to the voice while he tried to sleep. He remembered hearing this voice for the first time. That time in that beach...

"_Are you ok!"_

_Naruto groaned. What was that voice. It hurt to even breath what had happened? He was with that old lady and Ero sennin … he was fighting the snake bastard..._

"_Wake up!" _

_Naruto opened his eyes slowly. The first thing he heard was the waves against the beach. The first thing he felt was the sand under his body. The first thing he saw was a pair of electric blue eyes. Naruto blinked as he looked into the eyes._

"_Who are you..."_

_Flashback end_

Naruto blinked and thought for a moment. "I was … wandering the forest. And for some reason." Naruto smiled, looking back down at Thalia, "I ended up back at the place we met."

Thalia nodded and giggled to herself, "Back where you were hit by a car?"

Naruto rolled his eyes, "hey You left me on the street andtold me to wait. What else was I suppsoed to do? I didn't even know what it was!"

Thalia slapped him on the shoulder, giving a little shock, which Naruto winced at the pain.

Naruto rubbed his shoulder, "Ouch," There was a silence between the two. A good quiet silence of enjoying each others' company.

Naruto gave her another soft smile. Not the wide grins he usually gave but one that seemed entranced by her. "its good to see you... thalia."

Thalia nodded slowly. "So... H-how did you..."

"Excuse me, Daughter of Zues."

Thalia and Naruto both turned to the voice. Artemis came forward, her hunters following her. Naruto bowed low to her. "Mother."

Artermis smiled at him. "IT is good to see you again. I am glad you can call me mother now."

Naruto kept his head down. "though you may only be my step mother, it does not change the fact you care for me like a son."

Artemis nodded once more.

A young girl with a circlet on her head, she was called Zoe, moved forward. "Lady Artemix shall we secure a perimeter."

Artemis nodded. "yes, and get the Di Angelos things from the school. Break camp as well."

naruto raised his head and then turned towards Thalia and then his eyes turned to Annabeth. Annabeth was still crying and looking at him.

Naruto shook his head. "Hey now, Ann what did I say about crying?"

Annabeth shook her head while she wiped her tears, "Cry only when you laugh."

Naruto nodded while closing his eyes, reminiscing on the memory. "good now... come here its been a while since I've seen you."

Annabeth walked forward and gave a brilliant smile. Naruto looked down at her used his right hand to cup her face and his thumb to wipe a stray tear. "My oh my... you've grown so much... damn... i've missed all those years."

Annabeth nodded slowly. "a-after you s-saved us. We got to camp but Thalia-"

Naruto nodded. "I know, I heard from the moon. Htye told me. But what is important is that I am here. And _I_ will take care of Luke!" Naruto eyes grew harsh. But it wasn't directed at Annabeth. And in her gut, Annabeth knew what he was talking about.

Annabeth's eyes suddenly widenecd. "Naruto, don't please. He's been tricked."

Naruto placed a finger on her lips. "Ann..." Naruto's voice tender. As if he was talking to a child, he placed his hand on her hair and ruffled it. "Leave this to your older brother... Luke broke his promise... I will not forgive him for that."

Percy who had been standing to the side with Nico, Grover, and Bianaca now moved forward he was completely confused. "Annabeth who is this guy?" for some reason his voice was a little bit tense than he had intended. He didn't know why but it just was.

Grover tried to stop him and explain but Naruto already turned to Percy.

Naruto looked at Percy as if analyzing for what he was worth. Percy felt his breathing still and unconsciously he moved towards his ball point pen. Maybe it was because this guy had so many knives on him or maybe it was because he had just used a motorcycle to push a manticore of a cliff.

Naruto moved away from Annabeth and Thalia and walked towards Percy. Percy took an unconscious step back but then held his ground. Naruto walked up so that they were only an arm's length apart. Percy stood up tall now looking at Naruto almost eye level... or well naruto looked down at him. Naruto then held out his hand and Percy looked at it and then back at Naruto. He almost felt disbelief when he saw it.

Naruto gave him a wide grin, "My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I heard you helped Annabeth. Thank you"

Percy took the hand and shook it, "My name is Percy Jackson."

Naruto nodded and stepped back. "I met Thalia and Luke before we found Annabeth. I think about two months before. We traveled around till we met Grover."

Naruto nodded towards Grover and Grover nodded back, nervous. Naruto turned back to Percy, "We traveled together for about … a week or so till… I had to lead some monsters in the other directions."

There was an awkward silence between the group. Leading monsters in other directions meant being the bait… that meant Naruto had sacrificed himself.

"Percy Jackson, Bianca Di Angelo" A voice called out from behind the group. Naruto and Percy turned while Bianca walked forward towards the voice. Zoe had come back here face looking as authoritative as always.

"Lady Artremis whishes to speak with Thou" She said, her voice laced with low disgust.

Naruto shook his head, "Still as stuck up as ever Zoe."

Zoe looked at Naruot with vindictiveness. "Thy shamelessness precedes you."

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "What? The first time we met all I did was transform into a girl"

Zoe flinched as if struck by a bee. Thalia and Annabeth shook their head.

Thalia whacked Naruto in the back of the head once more. Naruto rubbed his head as he looked wearily at Thalia, "Whaaat!"

Thalia glared at him. "Your transform thing was horrible. It was totally indecent."

Naruto rolled his eyes and then turned to Percy. "You should go, Lady Artemis does not like to be kept waiting."

Percy nodded and then motioned for Bianca to follow him. Grover took Nico away to 'distract' him as he knew Thalia and Naruto would want some alone time.

Naruto walked over to the cliff and sat down on the edge of the cliff. Thalia followed him but instead of sitting next to him, she put her back against his and used his neck as a resting place for her head. They had done this so many times when they were on guard duty.

They sat in a momnts silence. Enjoying the moment, drinking in the presence of one another., because they could not believe that they were alive. They could not believe that they were here _together_.

"Naruto" Thalia said silently, her voice as soft as a feather.

Naruto closed his eyes as he smelt the air, the freshness of the melting snow. "Yes?"

"I … " Thalia paused and closed her eyes as well. "Why did you have to do _that_?"

Naruto didn't answer.

* * *

_Flashback_

* * *

"_THEY ARE COMING!" Naruto called back as he ran back to the camp. Thalia and Luke sprang into action. They packed up all the stuff and pushed into bags. Grover woke up Annabeth who asked what was going on. _

_Naruto stilled his heart so that he could focus on listening. He heard the beats of about 40 monsters…. That was the largest force he had ever encountered. He only hoped they would be hell dogs or of the like. _

_Naruto turned to the his group and saw them almost ready to go. At this distance they could probably out run them. They had to follow the river and run. The furies would probably catch up but they had dealt with them before. Grover got up and had Annabeth in his arms. He nodded towards Naruto but Naruto could tell he was scared. _

_Naruto knew right then … even if they started right now… they would not get away… not without a distraction. _

_Naruto bit his lip. Kage bunshins wouldn't work. They would go after Thalia's and the rest's scents. Naruto looked back at the group who was now ready and Naruto moved forward. _

_Thalia looked at Naruto questioningly. "What are you doing we have to go!"_

_Naruto moved forward and ripped a piece of Thalia's shirt. Thalia jumped back "Naruto!" She said her voice rising with anger._

_Naruto moved forward and ripped a piece of Luke's shirt. And the Annabeth's shirt and then some of Grover's._

_Luke spoke out his voice creeping with Anxiety. Though he had not realized it … his body … his instincts understood. "W-what are you doing Naruto?"  
_

_Naruto looked up and from the first look, Luke could tell there was no stopping him. _

"_Get in the river to wash your scent. Use the current to pull you slowly."_

_Thalia moved forward, "But that's to slow the monsters-"_

"_Won't be chasing after you guys."_

_Thalia was about to argue but she realized what Naruto just said. "..Y-you guys… Naruto you aren't going to"_

_Naruto gave her a sad smile. "Get in the river…"_

_Thalia grabbed onto his jacket. She yelled at him, her voice cracking with disbelief as well as anger but mostly sadness "NO! I WON'T-"_

_Thalia's voice stopped and her mouth widened. Her eyes fell close and Naruto caught her. Luke moved forward and held Thalia as well. Luke looked at Naruto "Naruto… You don't have to-"  
_

_Naruto shook his head. "I do.. tell her… to live happily when she wakes up."_

_Annabeth was now crying. Naruto shook his head as he moved forward. He leaned forward and patted Annabeth on the head. "Hey now… Promise me you'll only cry when you laugh."_

Annabeth nodded slowly. "But I don't want you to-" Naruto cut her off by ruffling her hair. Naruto nodded towards Grover, "Take care." He then quickly pushed or pulled everyone into the river. Luke spluttered as he held onto thalia, keeping her above water. He looked back to see Naruot smiling at them. Luke yelled at him as he started to drift, "You better come back alive!"

_Naruto shrugged and yelled back, "If the gods allow."_

* * *

_Flashback end_

* * *

Naruto sighed as he leaned back against Thalia. "I… knew it was the only way."

Thalia still rested her head against his neck. "don't tell me, you wanted to play hero."

Naruto scoffed, "What am I? Hercules … nah, I'm a nin, Thalia."

Thalia blinked and sat up. "You still call yourself that?"

Naruto shrugged, "can't change what I am."

Thalia stood up and brushed off her pants. She held out a hand to Naruto, who turned and took it to pull himself up. Naruto and Thalia walked together towards Nico and Grover. They didn't realize they were holding hands.

**

* * *

**

Later

* * *

Naruto laughed at the adventure Annabeth told him about. It seems Percy actually got turned into a rodent. Naruto smirked as he looked at the blushing Percy. Naruto turned back to the rising sun. 'Looks like I finally meet Apollo but … no matter.' Naruto's eyes flickered towards Bianaca… it seemed she joined the huntress… not that he mind but he still felt annoyed by the choice. Not because she thought she was a looker … no Thalia was much-… lets not go there. Anyways, Naruto could see she was running from her problems instead of knuckling down and really smashing some heads in.

She instead ran to a bigger group in hope of protection… leaving her brother behind.

Naruto walked over away from the group and grabbed his motorcycle. Thalia followed him and raised an eye brow at the machine. "When did you get this?"

Naruto shrugged, "Mother… Selene… decided to give me a present for all those years I spent as a fox."

Thalia blinked "A fox?"

Naruto nodded. "Better than a tree… I bet you had a stiff back."

Thalia swatted at him but Naruto dodged the hit to the head. "Anyways. Its able to travel fast distances and can only be used by me… cause of my ah… chakra."

Thalia nodded. Naruto had tried to explain chakra to her before but she didn't get it. Mabye it was because chakra was a difficult subject or… Naruto was just a horrible teacher.

Naruto sighed as he grabbed the motorcycle and started walking it towards the group. Suddenly a glow brightened. "cover your eyes' Artemis called out.

Naruto did so and so did Thalia. As the two opened their eyes, they saw a very _cool_ looking car. A man stepped out and Naruto blinked at the similarity to luke… or the older version of Luke.

Naruto soon found out with co. that Apollo was nothing like Luke and after a brief sibling rivalry, Apollo called everyone to get on the bus.

This bright atmosphere, no pun intended, reminded him of Konoha… his memories had drifted a bit but he still remembered the majority of it. His secret, the friends… his failed mission. They were old scars to him.

Naruto called out to Apollo, "Hey uncle I'm gonna take my bike if that's ok."

Apollo gave Naruto a flashy smile, "Sure."

Thalia walked over to Naruto and then smiled at him. "Can I come."

Naruto smiled back. "Hop on."

Apollo called out to the two. "don't take any detours you two."

Thalia and Naruto blushed heavily as they slowly got on Naruto's bike. THalia wrapped her hands around Naruto and placed her head on his back. She was still blushing.

Naruto revved his engine once and shot off the cliff.

They were going to camp Half blood

* * *

**And there we go. Everyone please go to Xutzy and read Child of the Changing Tides. It is an amazing story that is extremely well written.**

**Thank you all.**


	4. The Camp

**Moon Fox

* * *

**

**This is in response To Xutzy's newest chapter. In my own opinion I don't like it very much. I mean its not up to the quality of the other two. The other two were spot on, amazing and original chapters. This one seems dry, unoriginal and cranked out like butter. **

**

* * *

Here we go

* * *

**

Percy sat on the bus as Apollo drove the bus skillfully. If you could call driving with your feet while sleeping and listening to your Ipod Skillful... if not suicidal. After Percy had gotten over the fact that the person driving would likely kill them, Percy now looked at Annabeth who was beaming while looking outside the window. Percy's seat, next to Grover was as far away as possible from the Hunters. Grover was already explaining to Nico about Camp Half blood and Nico looked estatic. Though when Percy looked over to the kid, he seemed to drift or at least his eyes, drift towards Bianca. Percy had to feel for the kid, it was not everyday your sister suddenly did a 180. Percy turned over and saw Bianca smiling and laughing with her friends. Zoe, the stoic leader of the group, smiled silently near the back as she watched her 'sisters' interact. Percy looked over once more towards Annabeth who was still smiling. Percy decided to make the jump. Percy walked over and sat down next to Annabeth.

Annabeth noticed his presence and turned over, her gaze still glimmering. Percy smiled.

"You've been smiling for the past hour, what's up?" percy asked, though he was now hitting himself mentally. Really subtle, idiot.

Annabeth seemed not to notice at the pointed question. Annabeth shrugged. "It's just... it's good to have Naruto back ."

Percy blinked as his gut twisted into a circle and the hit his liver and his heart and deflated into a lump of flesh. "N-naruto?"

Annabeth nodded. "Yea, he... well our parting was the most best of partings."

Percy decided to take the chance. "What happened."

Annabeth lowered her head, Her face immediately fell. It looked pained as if she was recalling a horrible memory... no she probably was. "Well, before we met grover... Naruto found me first..."

* * *

_Flashback

* * *

_

_Annabeth hid behind a crate in the warehouse. She had been running for an hour and she was really tired. Annabeth looked around, her breath misted in front of her. She was so hungry. She hadn't eaten all day and she had bruises all over her. She had tried to run through the forest to try and lose that evil dog but it still followed her. She had finally decided to sneak into this warehouse in hopes that the dog wouldn't be able to get in here. _

_Annabeth looked around, once more, before sighing as she thought she was safe. _

_GRRR._

_Annabeth jolted as she looked over to her left. The dog was here! Annabeth put her hand over her mouth in hopes hiding her breath. She had to escape but how? How could she run there was no exits besides the window she had climbed through and she had jumped down form there. How was she supposed to get up? Oh no the dog was coming closer. Annabeth stilled hre breathing but it was too late the dog smelt her._

_The dog barked twice and leaped at her. Annabeth closed her eyes as she waited for the teeth to rip into her. But suddenly she heard a whistling and several stabbing noises. Annabeth opened her eyes and saw that the Dog was now attached to the wall, about 3 knives pinning it. The dog burst into golden wisps. Annabeth stared at the knives as she stood up. She continued to stare at where the dog had just been until someone walked appeared in the spot light of the moon. Annabeth jumped, she hadn't even seen him but how? She was sure there was no one else there? And how could she not see him, He was directly in the moon and didn't walk into it. The boy in front of her had spiky blonde hair and whisker marks. He wore a tattered white T-shirt and a worn out jeans. There was a sash across his chest that held numerous knives. Three of holsters had missing knives which Annabeth already deduced this person had saved her with._

_The person raised his hand and Annabeth blinked. She had seen something blue come out of his hands for some reason. Suddenly the knives removed themselves from the wall and traveled into the boy's holster, neatly. The boy lowered his hand and turned towards Annabeth. _

"_Hello there, My name's Naruto." _

_Annabeth looked at the boy for a few seconds before responding very slowly. "My name is Annabeth."_

_Naruto nodded. Naruto knelt down and held out a hand towards her. "Do you want to come with me?"_

_Annabeth nodded and put her hand in his. Naruto smiled. Naruto then reached into his pouch and pulled out a long bronze knife. Annabeth stared at the blade, mesmerized. Naruto flicked the blade and spun it in his hand. He flipped it around till he tossed it in the air. The blade now pointed downwards and fell at Naruto's hand. Annabeth went wide eyed till the blade stopped once centimeter before his palm. Annabeth gasped and Naruto chuckled ."Got you didn't I?"_

_Annabeth blushed as she realized she was indeed scared when she saw him throw up the knife. Naruto magically made the blade fall into his palm. Naruto held out the long knife towards Annabeth. "Take this knife, It is yours." Annabeth nodded and grasped it. "I will teach it to you when I have the time. But first we need to get back to Thalia and luke._

_Annabeth didn't know who the names were but she felt safe with this person. Yes, she felt very safe as she ran after him, holding the knife between her fingers, grasping it for warmth. _

_

* * *

Flashback end

* * *

_

Percy blinked as Annabeth told the story. She told him about how they first met in the warehouse. How she had traveled with him. She skipped over the parts with luke, or she shut down every time she even approached the topic. She then got to the part about Naruto sacrificing himself. Percy had felt a chill ran down his spine. This was a sense of Deja vu. He had heard the exact same story about Thalia.

Percy looked away from Annabeth who had stopped speaking and was now looking out the mirror. Yea... he had to talk to Naruto.

**

* * *

Naruto

* * *

**

Getting their first to the camp was easy. Getting their without getting distracted by the beautiful girl behind you. The same girl that wrapped her hands around him and placed her head on the back of his head. Not to mention her chest pushing against his back. Naruto felt the sweat coming out of the top his head as he tried to focus on driving. Maybe he shouldn't have asked Thalia to come... Nah it was worth it.

Naruto saw the tree... the same tree from the dreams he had been having. This was definitely it.

Naruto eased up on his gas handel and started to clutch the brake. As he was doing that, he decreased the input of chakra in his right hand and put more on his left hand. The bike improved velocity when chakra was added and since Naruto was a chakra power hosue it was easy to say he could travel ridiculously fast. What was necessary about this bike was that it put up a wind barrier so that when they broke the sound barrier they wouldn't rip themselves apart.

Naruto skidded to a small roll at the base of the tree.

"Thalia we're here." Naruto called out. He was wondering why she hadn't let go of him. He was starting to turn red and it wasn't from the heat.

"I can see that whiskers, give me a sec." Thalia mumbled while snuggling in closer. Naruto now was blushing furiously. Did this girl not know the invasion of personal space thing? What seemed like days, finally thalia let go and got off the bike. Naruto flipped his leg over so that he was now sitting on his bike, which was magically still standing up, defying the laws of physics (which was a moot point by now).

Thalia smiled at him, her face glowing like a beautiful moon. Naruto smiled at her lightly, his mind already going through the dozens of memories they had together. Naruto sighed and scratched his head. "Can't believe we _both_ died."

Thalia shook her head. "Yea, but I can say I lived longer so Hah" Thalia said while sticking out her tongue. Naruto and her were always competitive even when they first met. No matter what they did though... they were together. Naruto hopped off his bike and it suddenly poofed a cloud of smoke.

Though this was new to Thalia, she wasn't surprised. She had seen that smoke appear all the time when she fought with or along side naruto. The Bike's smoke disappeared to reveal a small balck scroll. Naruto reached down and picked it up, stashing it in his back pocket for later use. Naruto turned to Thalia and held out his hand. "Come on, I wanna see this camp of yorus."

Thalia shakes her head, "I've only been here for a couple weeks at the most.' They walked together down, laughing all the way. They felt awarmth arise around them. Everything seemed surreal, they way they perfectly responded to each other. The way they simply worked together perfectly.

Naruto walked over towards to the building he could see. 'I wonder what's this chiron is like...'

**

* * *

Percy**

* * *

Everyone exited the bus, the hunters led to cabin eight by a very persistent Grover, Percy, and Annabeth led Nico to the Big House. Percy watched as Grover incesssantly tried to talk to the girls. He shook his head once. He already knew Grover was fighting a loosing battle... even if the girls weren't professional hunters.

Percy looked around at the scenery in front of him. He had never been here during the winter. The entire camp was covered in a layer of fresh snow; something Percy found interesting due to the wards the camp had set against weather. The cabins were decorated with tiny flickering lights, like Christmas lights, only made of real fire in varying colors.

Percy saw Thalia walking towards them. She had a huge smile plastered on her face and her eyes glittering with delight. Percy wondered what had happened … he had never really seen her like this. Annabeth waved at her and Thalia walked briskly towards them. Thali first said good bye to Lord apollo, who prompty turned his bus into his original car and drove off.

Thalia turned towards them, still smiling. "hey guys, what took you so long?"

Percy raised an eye brow. "When did you guys get here?"

Thalia scratched the back of her head. "Like an hour ago. Naruto already met Chiron and is setting up his camp."

Percy blinked. "A camp? Doesn't he have a cabin of his own. Artemis is his mother right?"

Thalia shrugged. "Artemis is his stepmother. Honrary not in blood or... lineage. He perfers the outside better. Says he's used to it." Thalia turned and started walking. Percy and co. followed after her.

Percy bit his lip as he thought of what to say. He wanted to know what this guy was like. He seemed like a nice guy... but he was sure as hell weird. Being able to use a motorcycle as easily as using a bat was beyond percy... even if the guy had blessings or what not, that just seemed impossible. Percy swallowed his fear and asked Thalia.

Thalia contemplated his question, as they made their way to the big house, "Naruto has always been different. He has had these abilites... or at least techniques only he can use."

"Techniques?" Percy asked as the big house noe came into view. The Big House was decorated with strings of red and yellow fireballs that warmed the porch. Naruto removed his cloak, hanging it on a hook near the door as they entered. Inside, flames crackled in the hearth, the air smelled like hot chocolate, and after a glance around, he saw Mr. D and Chiron playing a quiet card game.

Thalia nodded as they approached. "yea, He can make clones of himself and use this energy ball thing. Ask him later, he can explain it better."

As Percy listened to her answer, his brain now was swarming with questions. But Percy held them down to focus on the people infront of him. Chiron nodded to them.

Chiron breathed a sigh of relief. "You succeeded then."

"Well…" Percy began.

"What's wrong?" Chiron asked.

Just then, Grover trotted into the room, grinning like crazy. He had a black eye and red lines on his face that looked like a slap mark. "The Hunters are all moved in!" At this sight, Percy palmed his face. He had to feel sorry for Grover... this was a lust that was going over board.

Chiron frowned. "The Hunters, eh? I see we have much to talk about." He glanced at Nico. "Grover, perhaps you should take our young friend to the den and show him our orientation film."

"But… Oh, right. Yes, sir."

"Orientation film," Nico asked, "Is it G or PG? Cause-"

Grover placated the boy and walked with him. Percy then explained the sitaution.

Chiron spoke. "So she has become a Hunter. Outside of camp, there is hardly a better way to learnt."

"But Chiron-" Percy interjected.

"Percy," he said calmly, turning to the younger boy. "You will learn that there are many different paths to be taken. Bianca has chosen hers and you should respect that."

Percy sighed, still feeling a bit like he lost, until Annabeth placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "It's okay, Percy. She'll be perfectly safe with the hunters."

Percy nodded at her words. He understood Bianca wanting a place to belong but he couldn't help but feel saddened that they had lost a good camper.

From there, they informed Chiron of the particulars of their venture. By the end, the centaur was feeling slightly wary.

"This is troubling news," he started slowly, frown evident. "But it is best we leave this in Artemis's capable hands; the hunt is in her nature. If anyone can find this beast, it is her."

It was then that Nico burst into the room, eyes aglow and face wearing a manically happy smile as he bounded over to stand in the center of the room.

"So cool!" Nico yelled, holding his hands out to Chiron. "You're… You're a centaur!"

Chiron managed a nervous smile. "Yes, Mr. di Angelo, if you please. Though, I prefer to stay in human form in this wheelchair for, ah, first encounters."

"And, whoa!" He looked at Mr. D. "You're the wine dude? No way!"

Mr. D gave Nico a look of loathing. "The wine dude?"

"Dionysus, right? Oh, wow! I've got your figurine."

"My figurine."

"In my game, Mythomagic. And a holofoil card, too! And even though you've only got like five hundred attack points and everybody thinks you're the lamest god card, I totally think your powers are sweet!"

"Ah." Mr. D seemed truly perplexed. "Well, that's…gratifying."

"Percy," Chiron said quickly, "You and the others go down to the cabins. Inform the campers we'll be playing Capture the Flag tomorrow evening."

"Capture the Flag?" he asked. "But we don't have enough—"

"It is a tradition," Chiron said. "A friendly match, whenever the Hunters visit."

"Yeah," Thalia muttered. "I bet it's real friendly."

Chiron jerked his head toward Mr. D, who was still frowning as Nico talked about how many defense points all the gods had in his game. "Run along now," Chiron told them.

"Oh, right," Thalia said. "Come on."

Thalia lead the way and everyone followed. Grover started to point things out to Nico, who watched bright eyed, gaping and questioning everything.

Percy looked around and found something missing. "Where is Naruto."

Thalia coughed and then smiled. "Well, he told me when he was done unpacking he would do some training at the Arena."

Percy raised an eye brow. "he told you where he was going to be afterwards why?"

Thalia shrugged. "We like to keep track of each other. Its a habit we picked up in camping."

Percy couldn't help but take the chance to tease. "Oh really?"

Thalia blanked for a bit before punching Percy _hard_ on the shoulder. "Shut up, percy"

Percy chuckled as he rubbed his now hurting arm. Annabeth already was walking towards the Arena and the rest followed. Grover and Nico went their separate ways to Cabin 11.

As they arrived at Arena, Percy was amazed at what he saw before him. Well it actually took a while for his brain to process it all but what he saw still made his bone chill. Naruto was fighting... himself... a lot of himselves. He ducked and weaved under the knives that he wore. His shirt was off and that was probably so he wouldn't get his shirt sweaty as Percy could see a sheen of sweat pouring down his forehead and back. What was even crazier was that, Naruto had tied one hand behind his back and was trying to use one hand to defend himself.

Naruto ducked under a punch from one of his clones. He stepped in and rammed his forehead into the clone's nose. The clone poofed in a fit of smoke. Percy felt his eyes widened. What was that? Naruto then proceeded to go through the whole pack of clones quickly. Once he had finally finished with the last clone he looked over to them and smiled.

"Hey guys!"

Thalia smiled and ran down. Annabeth followed, close behind and Percy walked slowly down... still amazed by the display of skill. Percy then saw Naruto's 'body' it was more like one of those body builder bodies. It had discernible muscle around it but it wasn't so thick that the boy would be hampered when he ran. But what Percy really noticed where the several scars around the boy. He had several scars around his arms and chest and one long one across his back. 'did he get those from monsters.'

Percy walked all the way down and caught what Naruto was telling thalia.

"-tie me cause I had my clones tie me up." Thalia nodded and went around back. She started to work on the knot. As soon as the rope fell down, Naruto loosened his arm and shook it once. He turned around to thank Thalia to find that he was very close to her face. Thalia realized it as well and stepped back, quickly. Both of them were fighting their now heating faces. Naruto turned to percy, in hopes of distracting himself. "I heard you are good with the sword." Naruto asked, hoping to engage the kid in a discussion.

Percy smiled, or at least attempted to, "I-i'm ok. I still get beaten a lot." Naruto shrugged. "I heard from Thalia you can take care of yourself. That's always a plus."

Percy nodded. Naruto then walked over to the other side of the Arena and picked up a towel that hung from the Water Station. Naruto wiped himself and then walked back towards them. "Anyways, Thali I set up camp over at edge of the tree line." Naruto pointed towards where the forest met the beach. Thalia nodded. "K'ay."  
Naruto nodded and turned back to Annabeth who was beaming at him. "Kiddo, did you ever get better at that knife?"

Annabeth reached into her sheath and pulled it out with lighting fast speed. But Naruto must have been as fast as a thought, as he grabbed the blade, in between his fingers. Naruto smiled as he saw Annabeth pout, it seemed she wanted to catch him on his unaware. Naruto looked at how she was holding the knife. "Your shoulder and fore arm are far too tense. "

Naruto then proceeded to do something that made percy's hair stand on end. Naruto moved behind her and used his hands to guide her arm. He was almost wrapping her in a hug.

Naruto then put his hand on her shoulder and squeezed it. "Now relax right here, good..." Naruto then used his other hand to guide the arm in a swishing motion. "there, it'll feel awkward but you are less likely to lose grip on your knife that way. Being too tense means your body won't be able to react to things outside your thought process." Annabeth nodded and sheathed the sword. "Thanks Naruto."

Naruto shrugged. "Whatever kid. Now … is there a place to eat?" Naruto turned to Thalia.

Thalia smiled. "Yea come on."

Percy watched as naruto and Thalia left. Annabeth nudged him and he followed. It was only then did he actually realize he was holding onto his ballpoint pen this whole entire time.

**

* * *

Dinner Table

* * *

**

Percy ate alone at his table like always. He had gotten use to it. But as he saw the only other 'full' table was pretty happy. Surprising considering he thought they were solid ice before. Zoe was watching her subordinates laugh and joke, play around and smile. Percy noticed she distanced herself from the situation, preferring to watch and enjoy. Annabeth was eating with her brothers and sisters over at the Athena table. Percy felt his gut churned. He hd come so close to losing her... and it was his fault. If Naruto hadn't come... wait a minute where was Naruto?

Percy's eye automatically looked over to Thalia. But he wasn't there. But why did he automatically think of Thalia when he thought of Naruto? Percy looked around once more but the person was no where to be seen.

"looking for someone kid?" Percy jumped as he turned around. Naruto was right behind him, giving him a laughing smirk. Percy sheepishly rubbed the back of his head as he nodded.

"Yea I thought you would be eating at the Artemis table or something cause you called her your mother."

Naruto shook his head as he sat down. Percy raised an eye brow. You weren't supposed to encroach on other people's tables. It was kind of like a territory thing. Naruto noticed and chuckled.

"don't worry kid, I'm seperate from the rules. While I 'call' Artemis my mother, she is actually my step mother."

Percy squinted his eyes in confusion. How could you have a god as a stepmother. Naruto sighed as if he knew what percy was thinking. "Well its kind of like this. My mother, Selene. Passed on her title to Artemis, so her children goes under Aretmis. Its kind of like a title thing. I am the son of the 'moon' that doesn't mean the patron of the moon can't change."

Percy nodded, somewhat understanding.

Naruto cut up his steak and popped some in his mouth. "Anyways" Naruto said while chewing. "I heard you like Annabeth."

Percy spluttered. "N-NO..." Percy gut froze as his mouth stopped working and just made a incoherent sentence.

Naruto chuckled. "Denial means yes."

Percy gaped like a fish. Naruto then put down his for and looked Percy dead in the eye. "Percy let me give you warning between... man to man."

Percy stood up straight or sat up straight, paying full attention. Naruto didn't take notice. "IF you EVER, EVER hurt Annabeth, I will make the Kindly ones' Torture look like child's play."

Percy gulped as he felt sweat form in the back of his neck.

Naruto took no notice and continued. "She is one of my only family. And I _take it very personally_." naruto's eyes turned very cold. "Make her cry, _I take out your eyes._ Hurt her, _say good bye to your balls_."

Percy now had stopped breathing for his life...and his reproductive system.

Naruto then backed off and gave him a smile as if he did not threaten him. Naruto then stood up and walked over to Thalia with his lunch. Thalia was giving Naruto a weird look as if he was doing something idiotic and smart at the same time. Percy watched him go and he as still fearing for his life... and his down low.

**

* * *

Night

* * *

**

Naruto looked out at the scenery in front of him. Leaning his back on the tree, he relaxed. The trees felt nice... the felt familiar. He didn't remember much about his past. Well, actually that was untrue... he just chose to forget it. Now that he thought about it... his life sucked back then. People who didn't care about him. People who hated him. There were only a handful of people he had accepted. But … he wouldn't trade this place, Annabeth or … thalia for them. No, he had accepted his fate... he chose to be here. Naruto closed his eyes and let the breeze take him. Yes this felt nice. Naruto opened his eyes and put his hand in front of him. He concentrated the energy in his body. The wind picked up infront of his hand and... a swirling blue orb sat in his hand.

* * *

**And there we go. I hope you like it. Once again go read Xutzy though I am dissapointed in the recent chapter it is still good. ON a side note. When you make a crossover, there are two conditions. One: Clash of society. Two: Change in story. Remember that everyone!**


	5. Filler

**Moon fox**

Important decision time. I have two choices to do, either skip to the rich juicy points or go through the grind of transcribing the third book of Percy Jackson and the Olympians.

So I need you guys to decide and give me reasons. I am fine with either but I am leaning on skipping a couple points.

Now here is what I am going to say: If I go through the grind, it will be slow and tedious. But you can get a lot of character interactions. Also, I will be showing the background of Naruto and how he has changed.

If I do not go through the grind, the story will be skipped to the end of Perseus Jackson and the Olympians book 3 and continued from there. I will be showing really juicy and fun parts. But this will borrow a lot on your imagination. I will have to seriously make some super summaries and shoot and pray. It may take Two to three chapters just to recap everything that went on in the book 3 and what I changed but I could do it.

So the decision is yours, Please review and tell me what you think.

Cheers

TenchiSaWaDa


	6. The Choices We Make

**Moon Fox**

* * *

**so I'm gonna go through the grind but I am going to very VERY Fast. There are things you don't need to read because nothing will change if you do. So I will go to the parts where Naruto is a main proponent of change.**

* * *

**And on a side note for gushing... HELLS YES ON THE BLEACH CHAPTER GO TITE KUBO! Also, the thing with Person R, Urahara, and Isshin was perfectly set up in the earlier chapter which is a GREAT example of SET UP and PAY OFF.**

* * *

**Here we go**

* * *

_Where was he? Naruto looked around him, mist surrounding his feet, blackness surrounding his body. Naruto walked around, and sighed as he did so. Was he dreaming? Naruto looked down and saw mist covering his feet. This must mean this is a weird dream too. Naruto looked up and saw not the sun, but the moon. Ironic, yet fitting given his circumstance. Naruto stared at it for a couple seconds before shaking his head. Walking and walking Naruto dragged his feet like a tired man, though he felt nothing at all. He heard a clang. Naruto perked up. It was a familiar clang. It wasn't as heavy as two swords hitting each other, not as long either. It was quick, a small peck of metal. This was a clash of Kunai._

_Naruto looked in front of him his eyes going wide. Several ninjas in front of him. Fighting, dueling. But what shocked him was who these people were. Most of them were Oto shinobi and the only one who wasn't... was Sasuke! Naruto moved forward, or at least tried to. His feet were stuck, his body pressed against an invisible wall. He could only watch. Sasuke had changed greatly from once he had saw him. He had grown out his hair so that it was down between his shoulder blades. But He had tied it into a pony tail. _

_Sasuke had taken a fancy into jewelry as well as he had an earing on his left ear. But it wasn't a stud or anything like that. It was in the shape of spiral. His face had thinned, but not overly so. He had a scar on his cheek just below his left eye. His clothes were quite different as well. He wore a dark blue yakuta and dark blue gloves. But yet something felt out of place. Out of all the 'dark' colors Sasuke wore, he also wore a very bright orange band on his right hand._

_His face was in a tight scowl, like normal, but there was something different about it. Naruto saw a bit of light in his eyes and a bit of sadness. It felt like he was remembering something good and yet sad._

_Sasuke struggled, dodged, and weaved. Naruto saw that his Sharingan eyes had grown to three tomoes in each eye. He saw the lighting that flashed in Sasuke's hand. The sword that hung from his belt. The Konoha emblem worn proudly on his jacket. Sasuke gritted his teeth and finally stabbed one of his opponents through his chest. The oto nins the stopped, circling Sasuke slowly, now aware that they had lost the upper hand. Sasuke kept his eyes moving, his fists clenched. _

_One of the oto nins struck out with a lash to the head. Sasuke ducked and spun on his left foot. He stabbed the oto nin in the neck and threw a kunai at the Oto nin behind him. There were only 3 nins left now, excluding Sasuke. Sasuke charged, drawing his sword. He slashed before the other two could even react, using speeds that made Naruto think of Lee. Sasuke cleanly sliced two heads off and then moved to the other. The Oto nin had lost his nerve and fell on his but, shaking.  
_

_Sasuke walked impassively towards him._

_The oto nin cried. "p-please spare me"_

_Sasuke glared at him once. "this is for Naruto." Sasuke stabbed downwards._

_'For me?' Naruto thought._

_And then it all faded into mist._

_But the dream did not end there._

_After it had faded the darkness suddenly turned into white. He was in a room, made of pure white. There was a pure white bed, in which a person, who Naruto felt he should recognize, was laying in. Naruto blinked at all the whiteness. _

_Suddenly he saw a color. A specific color. Pink._

_'Sakura' Naruto watched as she moved towards the person in the bed. Was Sakura visiting?_

_But instead of just sitting down, Sakura took the hand and expertly felt the pulse. She looked angelic as she moved quietly and quickly. She took the clipboard at the desk and read it._

_It was only then did Naruto notice the blindingly white coat she was wearing. The authority she had in her eyes. She had definitely changed last time he saw her. Sakura had put her hair into a pony tail. But then he noticed something else. Around her right wrist, was an orange band._

"_You're getting better Lee. I give you two weeks before you ready for action again."_

"_That is good news. Sakura-chan. I am glad I have such a great doctor."_

_Naruto eyes went wide. Sakura was now a doctor!_

_Sakura smiled and brushed her hair. Her Orange band all the more apparent._

_The person in the bed looked at her and smiled. "Sakura-chan why do you always where that band?"_

_Sakura looked up at her patient and smiled. "You should know that already Lee, its for Naruto."_

_Naruto heart pounded as he felt a mix of emotions. What did they mean for him? Naruto dropped to his knees as he felt a sudden pain. The world faded once more._

_He was now in a world full of grey. A monotone color, boring, yet sad. Descriptive yet bland. Then he saw it. It was that same stone from all those years ago. The one he had foolishly said he wanted to be on. _

_Naruto got up slowly and walked towards it. Standing to the side. For some reason, he couldn't read the words. It was blurred as if hidden from him. Then Naruto heard footsteps behind him. A familiar grey hair was moving forward. Naruto felt a lump in his throat. 'Kakashi-sensei?'_

_Kakashi moved forward towards the stone and sighed. Naruto could only watch as Kakashi traced over the names … the blurred names, which Naruto couldn't see. _

"_Sorry I couldn't come yesterday. I was busy running some courier missions for Tsunade." Kakashi chuckled. "she is a good Hokage." _

_Naruto heart pulsed wildly. Tsunade had become Hokage. How much time had passed? _

"_Sasuke is doing well. He took a team to the Oto fort, I have no doubt he'll be successful. Sakura finished treating a lot of patients and is coming up with a way to make a nerve repair jutsu. She's grown so much. I wonder what it would be like if you were all here... Sensei, Rin, Obito... Naruto..." _

_Kakashi's head fell and so did Naruto's heart._

_The world faded again._

_He as siting at a familiar shop. The world was now full of color, regular color. Naruto turned and saw something that shocked him. 3 people sitting in the this ramen shop he had loved so dearly. _

_Jiraiya sighed as he slurped the bowl. "I finally understand what Naruto, and Minato saw in this food."_

_Tsunade, who sat next to him, sighed as she nursed a very small sake bottle. "Keh, don't get too sappy on me."_

_Iruka shook his head as he watched two of the greatest nins of konoha eat side by side. _

_Naruto closed his eyes and sighed. Was this real? Was this a dream? No... it was too realistic to be a dream. Then who was showing this to him. _

_Naruto opened his eyes once more and this time spoke out loud. "Mother I know you are there."_

_Naruto looked around him, waited. He knew she was there. This had happened to him once before. It was how he was able to find Thalia. _

_And then it happened. A shimmer of light shined down from the moon. Naruto looked as a lady seemed to be walking out of that light, though Naruto knew she was actually part of that light._

_Naruto smiled wide. It was always good to see family. _

"_Mom." Naruto said, his voice light and cheerful, though his heart full of questions._

_His mother, Selene smiled at him, knowingly. _

"_What you just saw happened in real time." Selene answered, her voice seemed to sing._

_The words struck Naruto gently, as if the wind tinkled his face. It wasn't that he was seeing these things that shocked him, after all he had seen this type of vision before. It was the fact that they had changed so much, that made him chill to the core. _

_Naruto sighed as he scratched his head, he looked down. Contemplating how long he had been, how much he had probably missed. "They looked younger, younger than they were supposed to be. I know I received a 16 year old body even though i'm supposed to be 21."_

_Naruto looked up, expectantly. _

_Selene nodded slowly. "time moves slower there. Much slower. But don't worry."_

_Naruto shrugged. "Yea it doesn't matter anyways, they can take care of themselves." This was his home now._

_Selene looked at him silently. Her moral compass being shifted. Should she tell him? No, telling him now would only cloud his judgment. She would talk to Zues about this._

"_well good luck Naruto, you'll need it."_

_Naruto raised an eye brow. "Anything I should know about Mom?"_

_Selene shook her head, "all in good time."_

_Naruto closed his eyes and nodded. The world fell around him._

* * *

Naruto opened his eyes... it was morning.

Strapping on his last blade, Naruto headed out towards the forest. They were going to play capture the flag today. Naruto sighed as trudged towards the clearing in the forest. He wondered what side he would be on.

"Naruto." Naruto perked up as he heard one of his favorite voices.

"Hey Thalia."

Thalia waved at him brightly. Naruto saw Annabeth at her side and Percy standing next to Annabeth. Naruto didn't mind though, as he focused on Thalia.

"Whats up?" Naruto asked as he approached.

Thalia scratched her head in a bit of embarrassment. "Well, I was wondering whose side you were going on."

Naruto raised an eye brow, "oh you going to miss me?"

Thalia gave him a playful glare. "No, I was wondering whether I was going to pulverize you or not."

Rolling his eyes, the Jinchuuriki moved towards his friend and spun so that he was hip to hip with Thalia. Naruto gave her a small smile. "No you wouldn't do that, I'm too adorable to do it?"

Thalia scoffed. "more like idiotic"

Naruto wrapped an arm around her waist. "You know you could always convince me." Pulling her close, Naruto put his arm possessively around her.

Thalia shook her head and then looked up slightly, "well let me see."

Naruto gave a smile smirk and leaned down a bit. Thalia lifted her head even more. Naruto started to move down and then stopped, as he felt something very sharp between his legs.

"is that enough convincing for you?" Thalia asked, smiling.

Naruto felt sweat pour down his back. "yes."

Naruto moved back and Thalia put the knife back in his vest. Naruto shook his head at her 'threatening,' he wanted to make another tease at her but he was to afraid that she would _actually_ stab him with her spear.

Chiron rode up, gear on and raring to go. "Alright you know the rules. Prepare to start in 5 minutes."

Naruto nodded and walked towards the Half-blood Camp side.

Percy was not having the greatest of times. Naruto had taken control of the group and gave out the plan. Annabeth seemed to trust him, and since _Annabeth,_ or a child of Athena, trusted a person to make a plan, Percy decided to go with it.

* * *

_Flashback_

* * *

"_Ok everyone," Naruto said while finishing drawing his impromptu map. "we are going to break into 3 groups. The first group is our defense force. Naruto pointed at the Stoll brothers. "You guys are in charge of that area."_

_Naruto then used his finger to trail a line that seemed to hug the tree line. "this will be the route for the second group, the flag. Percy." Percy looked up, staring right at Naruto._

_Naruto smirked. "You're with Annabeth on this one." _

_Flashback end_

Percy couldn't believe how hard it would be to actually be silent. It was one thing to creep on a group, but an entirely different task to sneak past hunters.

Naruto, though, did make his life a lot easier. Instead of just having Percy scramble for dear life with no hope, Naruto lead a third group. The distraction force.

Naruto planned to do the most stupidest thing known to all strategist, charging straight in. But Naruto did something very smart. He made two Kage bunshins and henged them into Percy and Annabeth. Percy almost fainted when he saw a replica of himself. But Annabeth whacked him in the head before he could do so.

But now they were in the process of going to the base of the flag. Percy crawled careful from cover to cover, from mound to mound. It was like participating in a trench war but the bullets were replaced by sharp arrows, and instead of … well you get the point.

Percy listened to the clangs, as they started to move further and further away from the flag base. 'Ok lets see whose there.' Percy peaked form his hiding spot and saw only two guards. Percy turned to Annabeth and motioned with his hand two.

Annabeth shook her head and pointed upwards. Percy blinked wondering what she meant. Annabeth rolled her eyes and indicated the number 3. Percy then nodded, there might be more hiding. 'Alrigth then, how are we going to get that other person out.' Percy thought as he watched.

For some reason, he wondered how Naruto would do it. Percy blinked. Wait a minute, Naruto... tactic... the same thing?

Percy's eyes widened as he realized what he had to do. Percy turned back towards Annabeth and pointed at her. Annabeth nodded and then Percy motioned for her to go around. Annabeth nodded and started to creep along the ground towards the backside.

Percy took a deep breath as he looked at the two girls with many pointy things. Percy uncapped Riptide and charged.

* * *

**Later**

* * *

Several minutes later, with Percy getting humiliated by a Fart arrow to the face, Annabeth scrambled with the flag to the finish line. The Camp Half Blood cheered, and even Chiron smiled, as he knew this was the first time they had _ever_ won.

Naruto shook his head as they lifted his little Ann up in the air. Naruto looked over at Thalia, who had a bandage wrap over her arm, after getting nicked by an arrow. Thalia was laughing softly and looked over to him.

Naruto opened his mouth to say something but he felt a horrible chill.

It was the kind of chill that made him prepare for ambushes, the type of chill before facing an enemy. There was something dangerous headed there way. Naruto looked around, scanning the area frantically, trying to find the source. It didn't take him long though, the source was shrouded in a murky green mist, but as it got closer, the campers and Hunters gasped.

"This is impossible," Chiron said. He sounded extremely nervous. "It… She has never left the attic. Never."

Naruto's eyes narrowed. He had heard of this from Thalia. It was the Oracle.

It was different than Naruto imagined. Instead of a creature of even a hooded figure it was just a withered mummy. the Oracle shuffled forward until she stood in the center of the group. Mist curled all around the clearing, turning the snow a sickly shade of green.

None of them dared move. Then her voice hissed inside their heads, several clutched their hands over the ears.

"_I am the spirit of Delphi, _the voice said. _Speaker of the prophecies of Phoebus Apollo, slayer of the mighty Python."_

The Oracle regarded Percy, then Zoe, and finally at Naruto. " _Approach, Destined one, and ask."_

Naruto moved forward and knelt. "Tell me what I must do?"

The Oracle's mouth opened, and green mist poured out. The mist twisted and shaped into a form. A form that chilled Naruto to his very bone. It was Artemis, but she was wrapped in chains, fettered to the rocks. She was kneeling, her hands raised as afraid, which was impossible. But was most distrubing was that she was in pain.

* * *

The Oracle spoke:

_Six Shall go west to the goddess in chains,_

_One shall reveal all and face his bane,_

_Three shall gain their destined grace_

_Campers and Hunters combined will move in haste,_

_The Titan's curse must one must withstand,_

_Two will go and leave the land _

The Oracle became silent and fell, becoming a mummy once more.

* * *

Naruto gripped his hands. Anger boiling in his stomach like hot lava. Someone was going to pay. Someone was going to pay dearly. Naruto looked to his left and saw Chiron staring back at him. Naruto felt jumpy, edgy. He wanted to crush something. Do something, this was unacceptable. He was sitting here, relaxing while someone was getting hurt... no his precious people were getting hurt. Naruto's hands balled into fists, the anger in his stomach bubbled further.

"Chiron..." Naruto whispered out.

Chiron understood the message. "campers return to your activities. Percy, Grover please carry the Oracle back to her place."

The campers snapped out of their stupor and stalked off, still taking looks back at the oracle and Naruto. The hunters approached quickly towards Chiron and Naruto.

Naruto felt a heated presence to his left. Naruto looked over and saw Zoe looking absolutely pissed off.

"What is going on? Thy nerve is unprecedented. Thy dare take quest for thy self-"

Naruto faced her, his eyes now Red. Zoe breathing hitched as she immediately took out a knife and pointed it at Naruto. She felt danger being emitted, as if she was staring down a wild beast... no not a wild beast, those she held no fear for. She was facing down a titan.

"_Don't you Dare, tell me what I can do or not_." Naruto growled out. Naruto was going to continue grilling Zoe but he felt a hand on his shoulder. Naruto turned and saw Thalia looking at him worriedly. Naruto felt his body sag as he relaxed. 'I'm glad she can still do that to me.' Naruto thought.

Naruto brushed away his thoughts and turned back to Chiron. "Chiron, I want to talk about the quest in private please. With you of course."

Chiron nodded. The old teacher had probably been expecting this. "Follow me."

Once they were situated inside the big house, around the ping pong table, Naruto spoke carefully. "Ok, the Oracle told us that we needed to bring 6 people, a mixture of Hunters and Campers. I, myself, can be considered either but that's besides the point."

Naruto looked at the people around him. Grover and Percy had returned from carrying the Oracle up to the attic. They were sitting next to Annabeth. Zoe was also sitting on his left next to Thalia. And there was a representative from each of the cabins here.

Naruto sighed. He weighed his options. Who should he bring? Who should he not bring? It was obvious he would need fire power, versatility _and_ experience. He trusted Thalia and Annabeth with his life. And he would probably trust Percy too, if not for the painfully obvious crush for Annabeth, which Naruto, for some reason, disliked. But it was most likely Luke was in on this plot, that meant Annabeth would be indecisive, hell he might be indecisive but... if it came to it, Naruto would _kill_ Luke.

He also had to bring hunters. Probably 2 of them to make sure Zoe would shut up. Naruto looked up.

"Alright, I want Percy, Thalia, Grover and Zoe." Naruto turned to Zoe, ignoring the reactions. "Zoe choose your last companion and that'll make 6."

Zoe glared at him. "I will not accept this, I shall not go with me-"

"do you want to save Lady Artemis or not, I thought you would accept anything to save her rather than squabble about useless things." Naruto countered, his face hard as stone, his eyes piercing Zoe's anger.

Zoe opened her mouth to argue but Naruto was on a roll. " If you cannot set your priorities straight, I have no use of you on this mission. What do you want? Save your leader or worry about boys?"

Zoe closed her mouth, logic finally getting to her. Naruto nodded slowly. Zoe always had a somewhat level head on her.

"Naruto" a whispered voice called to him. Naruto felt his body tense up and then he forced himself to relax. This was a conversation he did not want to have.

Naruto let his face soften just a fraction. Naruto turned to Annabeth, her eyes glazed, pleading with him. "Why cannot I go?"

Naruto sighed. "because-"

Annabeth cut in. "I'm not useless any more. I can fight, I can plan. Ask Percy and Grover."

Percy nodded. "it's true." Percy looked supportive, Naruto could respect that but he was letting his personal feelings- What the hell was he saying. Naruto was letting his own personal feelings into this... but that didn't matter, it was _his_ decision.

Naruto shook his head. "Ann" Naruto's voice was soft, as if talking to a little child.

Annabeth glared at Naruto, though it held anger, it was more of a pleading look.

Naruto looked at her direct in the eye. "If the time comes, will you kill Luke then?" he said quickly, but still held her gaze.

Annabeth's mouth dropped, her face now etched in shock. The room was now silent and staring at Naruto. Even Zoe looked surprised at the direct question.

Annabeth looked around, grasping for straws for things to help her. "I-I..." Annabeth's voice trailed out. Percy looked at her with sympathy and a little bit of jealously, Naruto noted.

Naruto shook his head. "Exactly. This is why I cannot trust you on this mission. Indecisiveness will get you killed." Annabeth looked down, ashamed she could not make an answer. Naruto smiled sadly, as he placed a hand on her head.

"It's ok, I'll take care of him."

Naruto turned back to Chiron. Chiron's gaze held respect and approval. It was probably because he something in Naruto he had seen in many great heroes. Naruto didn't care, he just made his decisions based on what he had.

"Chiron, we will depart tomorrow." Naruto sighed tiredly as if he had been fighting for 10 hours. His heart certainly felt like he had.

Chiron nodded. "Of course."

Naruto left the room first, not even bothering to talk to anyone. He wanted to get out of there. He wanted to get away from the his surrogate little sister, who had grown up without him, to get away from the shocked eyes, to get away from the cold, hard fact that he was being selfish... even if it was to protect her.

He kept walking on.

Naruto finally stopped in front of a tree behind the cabins. Sighing as he placed his head against the tree, Naruto thought about what he had just done. He closed his eyes and gritted his teeth, berating himself. He hated seeing Annabeth like that. She was so sad, confused. And he was the one that caused it. Dammit, he made a promise to himself to never hurt her. But would this hurt her more? If he brought her on the quest than Luke would use her emotions to toy with her, or that was what Naruto believed.

That was why she was safer here. Out of harms way when Naruto made the decision, made the kill.

But if he killed Luke, than Annabeth might be devastated. Even beyond that, could he even kill Luke?

He had the ability to, sure. But the will to do it... that was something else entirely. He spouted that he would not hesitate but would he? Naruto punched the tree and growled in frustration.

He could summon hundreds of clones. Use chakra from a deadly beast. Even use a jutsu that could melt through anything. But he wasn't even sure if he could kill one man.

"Naruto" A soft voice came from behind him. Naruto felt his body relax immediately, it always did around this person. Naruto turned slowly, his face tired, his eyes betraying his sadness, his torment.

Thalia looked at him carefully, not with a tomboyish look at all. Her eyes were soft, her lips pressed in a line of worry. Her hands behind her back, and her face tilted to look up at him. Her hair spikes, like his, fell so that it went around all around her face. She had grown at her hair, longer than he had saw before, so that it went down to her shoulders. Why had he just noticed now?

Naruto moved towards her and looked down. He closed his eyes and sighed, showing how tired he felt, how twisted his mind was right now.

Thalia moved her hand gently placing it on his cheek. "you're doing the right thing."

And as if a bucket of water had come and soothed his aching heart, Naruto felt at peace. Naruto smiled softly, she always knew what to say to him. When he first came here, she helped him in this foreign world. When he first leaned about his mother, she explained to him what it meant. When he was first attacked by the hunters, she helped him up and defended. He couldn't even begin to pay her back for everything she had done for him.

Naruto let his forehead push against hers. The two demigods closed their eyes. This was not the first time they had done this. When Naruto was feeling homesick, when he had told her, and only her, everything, Thalia put her forehead against his. For some reason, all their feelings were conveyed once the touched heads, like a creepy telepathic thing.

Naruto felt the comfort from a dear friend, the fear of losing everything, and something else he couldn't quite put is finger on, but it was nice.

The two demigods stayed like that for a while, and finally Naruto pulled back. Ocean blue eyes stared into electric blue ones. Naruto looked down as he felt a pressure on his hands. Naruto raised an eye brow, when had they started holding hands. Naruto let go slowly, and Thalia did as well.

Naruto sighed as he cracked his neck. "Thanks Thalia."

Thalia smiled as she moved back a bit. "Anytime Naruto."

Naruto chuckled, remembering something painful and amusing, "Really, You're grouchy in the mornings."

Thalia rolled her eyes and swiped at Naruto, which hurt more than a regular slap since it was electricity enhanced.

Naruto winced. "see what I mean." Naruto drawled out, his voice barely containing laughter.

Thaila shook her head and turned, starting to walk off. Naruto stared at her and then his body started to move on his own.

Naruto moved quietly and wrapped his arms around her. Thalia froze, her breathing now hitched. Naruto rested his chin in the crook of her neck.

"N-naruto..." Thalia tried to wiggle out of the hug from behind, though her efforst were becoming weaker with each try.

Naruto ignored her plight and instead soaked in the moment. What was going on with him? One moment he was sad, and all of a sudden she shows up and everythings great. Naruto sighed as he took in Thalia's sent. He always equated it with something spicy, like Ramen with extra pepper or hot curry. But now it smelt really sweet, like cinnamon.

"Naruto what are you doing." Thalia whispered, her nerves freaking out, her heart beating extremely fast.

Naruto, feeeling ever calm, feeling ever perfect, just murmered. "Thalia... I'll always be by your side."

Thalia felt her face heat up. She was certain that her heart had rocketed out of her chest.

"N-Naruto w-what are you saying. Hey, come on let me go." Thalia said, though her voice was weak and didn't even have an effort behind it.

Naruto let go slowly and moved back. Thalia turned around and faced him, her face still red. Thalia looked at the person she had spent only a couple months with, but felt as if she had known him for a lifetime, several lifetimes. She wasn't a 'people' person, hell most of her life was running and killing monsters, the latter she knew more about than other people.

She knew what _'this_' was supposed to feel like. She had dismissed those as some stupid girly thing that Aphrodite kids made up. But dammit, those gossipers were right. But were they really in '_that'_.

And she didn't even know how to react on what she did next. Quickly moving, Thalia pressed her lips agianst Naruto's cheek and than ran back to her cabin. Her face now red enough to shame a cherry and her heart beating so fast that it literally it seemed non stop.

It was now Naruto's turn to be shocked. Naruto stood there for 5 minutes before grinning like a madman. Naruto looked up at the sky and chuckled. He thanked the gods for that, and he would be sure to repay them.

* * *

**There we go, hope you like it. I am skipping over like a mad man but will still be going through the grind.**


End file.
